


The Greatest Betrayal of All

by FridayFirefly



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Established Relationship, F/M, Family Game Night, Fluff, I know the title is kind of angsty, MariBat, No Angst, but there's no angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridayFirefly/pseuds/FridayFirefly
Summary: The greatest betrayal of all comes from the ones you love
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	The Greatest Betrayal of All

**Author's Note:**

> *slaps roof of angsty prompt* this bad boy can fit so much fluff in it

"Jason, you don't have to do this," begged Marinette. 

Jason shook his head. "It's the option I have left."

"Please, don't betray me like this."

"I'm sorry, Marinette, but I have to do what I have to do."

Jason raised his hand, ready to strike down the lethal blow.

"I'll do anything," Marinette pleaded, but it was too late. Jason placed his hand on the table in front of her, sealing Marinette's fate. "No!" cried out Marinette.

The +4 Uno card sat at the top of the pile. 

"Tt. Must you be so dramatic?" Damian gave them both a disapproving look.

Marinette grabbed four cards off the top of the draw pile, adding them to her personal deck. "It's a fatal blow. I'll never recover."

Jason put his hand on Marinette's shoulder. "Sorry, babe, but I didn't have anything else I could play."

"I'll never forgive you."

"Pick a color already," groaned Damian.

Marinette glanced down at her own cards, weighing her odds of winning. Of the four cards she got, one of them was a wild card, so it wasn't all bad. However, Marinette had been so close to winning, with only one card remaining before Jason played. The monthly Wayne family game night was a fierce competition, and Marinette played to win.

Marinette smirked as Tim played a reverse card, switching the direction of the game. Eyeing her deck, Marinette started planning her revenge on Jason. When her turn arrived, she played a +2 card, watching as Jason clutched his chest and gasped, "I've been hit."

"Is there a reason you two do this every time we play Uno?" grumbled Damian.

"I like it," Stephanie chimed in. "It adds a little flavor."

The game continued, the occasional shouts of "Uno!" followed by players pulling from the deck when they didn't have a playable card. It seemed that everyone was close to winning, but no one could quite get rid of their final card. Marinette kept her wild card in her deck, waiting for the perfect moment to use it.

"Uno!" Marinette called out.

"What color do you think she has?" asked Tim, glancing down at his cards.

"I think I saw a flash of blue last round," said Dick.

Marinette said nothing, holding a perfect poker face.

"I'll have to take your word for it. Yellow!" called out Tim, playing a +4 to Dick, who groaned as he started taking cards from the deck.

Damian played, then Babs, then Jason. Finally, it was Marinette's turn.

Marinette sighed. "I guess I'll just have to... win!" Marinette slammed her wild card on the top of the deck. "Take that, Jason!"

The room erupted in shouts. Jason fell out of his chair in a dramatic death sequence, clutching his chest and shouting. "She got me!"

Marinette grinned, helping Jason up off the floor. "Ready for another round?" 

"Maybe we shouldn't sit next to each other anymore," suggested Jason.

"No, I like it this way. Betrayal is what makes the game fun."


End file.
